


The Queen and the Princess

by Fancy_Ravenclaw



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, amy and jake hold a baby together and charles feels things, gina and mini-gina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Fancy_Ravenclaw
Summary: The squad visits baby Enigma for the first time. Set around s05e10.





	The Queen and the Princess

For two seconds after the door opens everyone stands in silence, Jake in front, looking so happy it’s almost comical, and opposite him Gina, looking, well, the way Gina looks. When she does not give the reaction he’d expected or maybe hoped for Jake exclaims, “Surprise! We’re here!”

“Yes, apparently you are. I just have one question: why?”

“We’re here for a baby visit. Is that what it’s called?” He turns around to look at his friends as if to get their approval. Amy gives him an encouraging nod over Charles’ shoulder.

Gina makes a sound that can only be described as a cackle and pushes Jake’s chest with her index finger, “Everyone wants to see Iggy. She’s a _star_.”

“Gina, can we see the infant?” Holt steps in.

“I guess,” she spins on her heel, her dressing gown flapping behind her, “put the gifts over there.” 

Holt and Terry both move to put presents on the sofa, Holt’s neatly wrapped in plain white paper and Terry’s colourful with bows. Gina eyes them for a second and then moves her gaze to the rest of the group. “You didn’t bring me anything? God, it’s like, what am I doing all this for, you know?”

Jake and Amy exchange glances, but Gina has already moved on, making her way over to a crib in the corner of the living room. She leans down and when her hands become visible again they’re holding a small baby wrapped in a purple blanket. As she walks to the couch she pushes Charles out of the way (“move, her pinkie finger is worth more to me than your life”) and then sits down. “Well, here she is. Almost as gorgeous as her mother.” Something soft fleetingly crosses her face, quickly making space for her usual expression of disinterest and confidence. 

“Can I hold her?” Amy asks, stepping forward. “Or not, whatever, it’s your baby.” She adds when Gina raises her head and looks at her.

To everyone’s surprise Gina raises Iggy and offers her to Amy, “Sit down and don’t drop her.” She instructs.

Amy does as she is told, holding the baby close to her chest and making sure to support her little head. Jake sinks down on the sofa next to her, leaning over her shoulder and smiling at Iggy’s scrunched up face.

Charles pushes his hands together as he watches them, for a moment witnessing the idyllic picture of family he wishes for his friends, but then Jake starts pulling faces at the baby and the latter starts crying, which in turn makes Amy panic. “Oh no, shhh, er- it’s okay, it’s fine, just take a deep breath.”

Rolling her eyes Gina takes the baby back from her, “That’s why I don’t want you people associating with her. I don’t want you influencing her with your Amy-ness and whatever.”

“Amy-ness?” Amy asks, offended.

“You know what I mean.” Gina says, waving her hand non-committedly. 

“So are you er- raising her… on your own?” Terry asks. For a 6’3” bodybuilder he looks awfully afraid of getting hit.

“The baby daddy is no longer in the picture, but that’s fine. We don’t need him.” Gina replies. She looks confident as ever, but there is a crack in her façade as she glances down at the child in her arms. 

“Well, she has-“ Jake pauses to count the people around him- “four uncles, two aunts, and two weird distant relatives to help raise her.”

“Ew, I don’t want Hitchcock and Scully anywhere near my perfect creation.” Gina says. A hint of a smile plays on her lips.

“Peralta is right. I would gladly take on some babysitting duties, if you will.” Holt offers.

“Me too, she’s a- good baby.” Rosa says, clearly uncomfortable in the situation. She stands to the side, glancing at Iggy as though she’s an unpredictable alien.

“Thanks guys. It would be an honour if you could look after her some time.” She smiles, “An honour for you.”

Jake simply nods, allowing her the satisfaction of having the last word just this once.


End file.
